


I Couldn't Wait

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: "Would you like to join me?"





	I Couldn't Wait

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Any, any m/m, shameless fingering

"Oh wow."

Magnus smirked from where he lay, two fingers slowly thrusting in and out of himself. "Hello, Alexander," He said, moaning softly and watching as Alec stood frozen in the doorway, bow still on his shoulder. He patted the spot beside him. "Would you like to join me?"

Alec blinked a couple of times and stumbled foward, having enough thought to set down his bow and kick off his boots before he was kneeling over Magnus and kissing him. Magnus moaned again, wrapping one arm around the shadowhunter. 

"Did you have a good day at work?"

Alec nodded, sitting back and watching Magnus finger himself. "Magnus, you knew I was coming."

"I know, but I couldn't wait," Magnus replied, adding another finger and watching as Alec bit his lip and groaned, one hand moving to palm the front of his pants. "I thought I would get a head start."

Alec groaned again, moving in for another kiss and undoing his belt. "Well, I'm here now."

Magnus laughed and nodded. "So hurry up and fuck me."


End file.
